Le moment est venue !
by Satsu13
Summary: " Il s'approcha d'elle, lui attrapa les poignets et la poussa violemment contre le pilier puis chuchota à son oreille : je t'avais dit que je reviendrai te chercher le moment venu MA reine"  HaoXAnna ma 1ere fic ! review svp !
1. Chapter 1

**_((( Bonjour à tous ! _**

**_Voila c'est ma première fic donc j'espere avoir vos ressenti, des commentaires... qui me permettront de m'améliorer. Je publierai très bientôt mon prochain chapitre ! _**

**_Merci bonne lecture à tous ! )))_**

Chapitre 1 : Shaman Fight

Il marchait vers elle, l'Esprit de feu bloquant toutes les issues, l'empêchant de s'échapper.

Elle pouvait entendre leurs cris. Elle pouvait entendre les amis de Yoh hurler :

**"Éloigne-toi d'elle, Hao ! Ton combat est avec nous !"**

Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'ai aussi furieux. C'est alors qu'elle a réalisé à quel point elle était importante à leurs yeux. C'est alors qu'elle s'est rendu compte que leur ennemi avançait à grand pas vers elle, un sourire satisfait s'étalait sur ces lèvres.

Il ressemblait tellement à Yoh que si elle ne l'avait pas vu mourir sous ses propres yeux, elle aurait pu le confondre.

Le problème, bien sûr, c'était que ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas son fiancé qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle débordant d'assurance, comme s'il venait de gagner la bataille.

C'était son frère jumeau Hao, le plus dangereux des shamans, celui qui venait de détruire sa vie en absorbant l'âme de son cher Yoh.

Elle était censée fuir à tout prix.

Mais alors, il y avait un problème.

Pour une raison inconnue, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle était là tout simplement, le regard fixe presque effrayé tandis que la distance entre eux diminuée à chacun de ses pas menaçants.

Il se demandait pourquoi l'Itako refusée de ressemblait à une biche aveuglée par les phares d'un camion.

Ce qui était déconcertant car Anna Kyouyama n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi vulnérable. Elle n'avait jamais été prise au dépourvu, pour tout dire.

Mais en y réfléchissant, il comprenait.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à la bloquer. Sa seule tentative remontée au début du Shaman Fight, lors de leur première rencontre, il lui avait fait des avances et celles-ci avait tenté de le gifler, il s'était alors emparer de sa main avant qu'elle n'atteigne son visage et pensant qu'elle était à sa merci s'était rapproché d'elle un peu plus encore. Mais Anna avait toujours sa main gauche de libre et n'avait pas tardé à lui claquer au visage son fameux « Gauche ».

Il lui avait alors annoncé qu'il reviendrait la chercher lorsque le moment serait venu et qu'elle deviendrait sa Shaman Il lui avait

Ce moment était arrivé, il avait aperçut Anna s'effondré contre le pilier à la vue de la mort de Yoh, il savait que maintenant elle ne pourrait plus rien faire contre lui car même si Anna était sans doute l'une des rares personnes à ne pas être intimidé face au plus puissant des shamans, elle n'en restait pas moins une humaines et était n'était au final rien sans son fiancé, après tout, si elle était encore en vie aujourd'hui c'était grâce à Yoh.

Hao jubilait de la voir ainsi désemparée.

Il s'était finalement arrêté devant elle.

Anna se leva difficilement, elle leva subitement la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, on pouvait y voir de la souffrance et de la haine. C'est alors qu'un gigantesque démon apparut derrière Hao.

C'était le démon que Yoh avait arreté lors de sa rencontre avec Anna. En effet lorsque celle-ci était plus jeune, elle pouvait entendre les pensées haineuses des gens qui l'entouraient à son égard, le démon était une projection de toute cette colère.

Avec Yoh elle n'avait plus jamais était triste, n'avait plus entendu les pensées des autres et n'avait plus refoulé autant de haine, mais maintenant qu'il était mort… tout refaisait surface !

Le démon se précipita sur Hao mais avant qu'il est pu l'attendre l'Esprit du Feu l'attrapa et le détruit comme une vulgaire brindille.

Anna ne comprenait plus, son démon si puissant, briser si rapidement, comment était ce possible ?

Hao se contenta de la regarder avec amusement,

Puis rapidement, il lui attrapa les poignets et la plaqua violement contre le pilier. Il se pencha sur elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

**« Aurais tu oublié ma petite Ice Queen que ton démon est fait de glace, tu ne peux rien contre moi …»**


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la suite, avec un peu de retard et en plus assez courte ! désolé ! mais je suis en train de rédiger le chapitre 3 déjà donc pas d'inquiétude il sera disponible dès ce week end !

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas Review svp ! :p

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le démon se précipita sur Hao mais avant qu'il est pu l'atteindre l'Esprit du Feu l'attrapa et le détruit comme une vulgaire brindille.

Anna ne comprenait plus, son démon si puissant, briser si rapidement, comment était-ce possible ?

Hao se contenta de la regarder avec amusement.

Puis rapidement, il lui attrapa les poignets et la plaqua violement contre le pilier. Il se pencha sur elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

**« Aurais tu oublié ma petite Ice Queen que ton démon est fait de glace, tu ne peux rien contre moi …»**

Anna le regarda tétanisée par ses paroles. Comment avait il deviné qui elle était ! Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait être au courant, personne ne le savait et il ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées alors comment avait il su ? Peut être était ce un hasard ou bien elle avait mal entendu.

Mais Anna était sure d'une chose, elle pouvait battre Hao, elle se ressaisit et remodela son démon qui se lança de nouveau sur le Spirit of Fire.

Après une lutte acharnée avec celui ci, il fut de nouveau brisé. Anna se décida donc a attaqué de front Hao, elle courrut vers lui, son collier en main lorsque elle sentit une grande chaleur l'entourait.

Effrayé elle stoppa net sa course. Elle était maintenant entourée de flamme et Hao l'observait d'un air amusé.

**« Que vas-tu faire maintenant Anna, continuer à te débattre inutilement ou me montrer ta véritable force ? Pourquoi te retiens-tu ? As-tu quelque chose à cacher alors rép… »**

******« FERME LA **!» hurla t'elle

Anna s'effondra à genou sur le sol.

Hao savait sa véritable nature, maintenant elle en était sure, ses attaques n'était que des provocations dans le seul but de faire craquer Anna et de libérer l'incroyable force qui sommeillait en elle.

Elle avait du mal à se contenir, la chaleur des flammes qui l'entouraient l'étouffait et faisait résonner quelque chose en elle. Quelque chose qu'elle redoutait par-dessus tout, qu'elle refusait de laisser sortir.

Elle jeta un regard vers Yoh et ses amis, ils se battaient contre Zenki et Goki visiblement trop occupé pour voir dans quelle situation Anna se trouvait.

Elle se décida donc et abandonna la lutte acharnée qu'elle menait intérieurement. Anna se plia sur elle-même, une douleur vive parcourait maintenant son corps tramblant. Elle entendit un cri de douleur et fut effrayée lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était le sien.

Elle tenait sa tête entre ses main, tout était noir, elle avait tellement mal, sa peau brulée à vif, elle avait l'impression que ses os se brisaient, elle n'entendait plus que son cri perçant. Soudain plus rien, le vide, le silence.

Un vent glacial partit de son corps et éteignit les flammes qui l'entouraient en un souffle.

Une bulle immense se forma, enfermant Anna et Hao. Des flocons commencèrent à tomber puis Anna se releva.

Elle avait changer, elle était plus grande, ses courbes parfaitement dessinée, ainsi elle ressemblait à une femme de 20 ans. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, ils lui arrivaient maintenant au bas du dos.

Elle leva son visage vers Hao et ouvrit lentement ses yeux devenues gris clair.

A peine Hao avait il eu le temps de croiser son regard qu'il fut projeter contre la paroi de la bulle.

Il se releva sans peine, le sourire aux lèvres.

**« Enfin je te vois sous ta vrai forme Ice Queen. Maintenant je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu avec toi ! »**


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le 3eme chapitre un peu plus long que les précédent ! Je suis a fond là xD ! aller c'est pas tout j'ai un 4eme chapitre à écrire maintenant ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas toutes critiques est la bienvenue

Review ! ;D

**Chapitre 3 :**

**« Enfin je te vois sous ta vrai forme Ice Queen. Maintenant je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu avec toi ! »**

A peine avait il finit sa phrase que le Spirit Of Fire s'élançait vers elle. Lorsqu'il arriva à 1 mètre d'Anna, celui-ci se désagrégea immédiatement.

Les yeux de Hao s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit Anna calme, les yeux fixé sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et pourtant Spirit Of Fire s'était littéralement désintégré.

**« Tu utilises donc l'annulation de Furyoku… hmm, décidément tu m'étonneras toujours Anna Kyoyama ! »**

Hao transforma Spirit Of Fire en forme Kurobina (voir Google image ou SK tome 29)

« Tu m'interesse de plus en plus et je t'aurais ! »

Sur ces mots un vent glacial commença à souffler, créant un tourbillon de flocons. Peu à peu, celui-ci laissa place à un gigantesque Oni (démon) derrière Anna.

Hao chargea vers Anna. Il se trouva en quelques secondes face à elle prêt à l'attraper quand soudain il remarqua qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, un sourire froid. Son regard resté fixé sur le sol mais elle souriait…

D'un seul coup sans prévenir le Oni attaqua violemment Hao qui ne put l'évité et se retrouva projeter loin d'elle. Il était extrêmement rapide, Hao ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi fort, après tout ce n'était qu'un démon rien de plus, comment pouvait il être aussi puissant, aussi rapide !

**« Qu'est ce que… ! »**

**« Tu n'es pas assez fort. »** Anna brisa le silence, elle releva lentement la tête.

Hao éclata de rire **« Je suis bien plus fort que toi ! Je t'ai sous estimé mais je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois ! »**

**« Tu es trop sure de toi Asakura.. »** répondit calmement Anna, elle leva sa main en l'air.

Une fois de plus, Oni se précipita sur Hao mais cette fois, il évita son attaque, disparaissant dans une flamme pour réapparaitre juste derrière Anna. Un sourire en coin parcourut son visage lorsque il vit les yeux d'Anna se rétrécir sous la colère . Mais il l'effaça rapidement effacées lorsque un sourire similaire apparut sur le visage d'Anna.

Tournant rapidement la tête, Hao eu a peine le temps de réaliser qu'un second Oni se trouvait là prêt à le frapper. Avec un grognement, Hao bloqua le coup grâce à sa forme Kurobina.

Mais le premier Oni courrait à présent vers lui et l'impact fut dur. Hao fut de nouveau projeter loin d'Anna. Il se leva rapidement et la fixa. Anna le regardait visiblement irritée.

**« Pourquoi ne m'attaques tu pas ! »** lui demanda t-elle

**« Héhé… Je ne veux pas te tuer Anna »**

**«Pourquoi ? »**

**«Parcque tu es…. MA future femme. »**

Les yeux d'Anna se plièrent sous la colère lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles de Hao. Levant sa main au dessus de sa tête, elle le fixa. Les deux Oni disparaissaient aussitôt.

Puis un esprit gigantesque commençait à prendre forme à ses côté, Hao sortis du mode Kurobina et le Spirit Of Fire se jeta sur l'Esprit pour l'immobiliser.

Hao se jeta sur Anna ne lui laissant pas le temps de riposter. Il lui saisit les bras la retourna et la plaqua brusquement face au sol, posant son genou sur son dos pour l'immobiliser.

**« Finit de jouer maintenant, il est temps d'aller chercher le Great Spirit, et tu va m'accompagner »** Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille

Anna se débattait, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu se faire avoir. Mais plus elle se débattait et plus il s'appuyer sur son dos lui faisant très mal.

Hao saisit ses poignets dans une main puis fit apparaitre dans l'autre des flammes d'où sortie une dague. Il lâcha les poignets d'Anna qui s'empressa de poser ses mains devant elle pour refaire apparaître son Oni. Mais à peine avait elle lever les mains que Hao lui transperça les deux mains avec la dague qu'il planta dans le sol.

Anna hurla de douleur. Regardant le sang couler de ses mains, Hao se releva et l'observa.

**« Désolé d'en arriver là mais je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec tes petits jeux, maintenant je vais te prendre ton Furyoku, si tu ne te laisse pas faire je n'hésiterai plus à utiliser la force. »**

Sur ces mots il plongea approcha sa main sur milieu du dos de Anna, puis dans un hurlement de douleur de celle-ci il planta sa main (oui comme dans l'anime lorsqu'il prend Yoh mais je ne sais pas comment décrire ça).

Soudain il saisit quelque chose, Anna n'en pouvait plus la douleur était trop forte, elle criait et se débattait tant bien que mal.

Elle regardait désespérément vers Yoh mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas l'entendre, la bulle était insonorisée.

Anna sentit peu à peu son Furyoku s'échapper de son corps, Hao lui volait ses forces et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle reprit son apparence normal, n'ayant plus suffisamment de force, la bulle disparut et Yoh pu entendre les cris d'agonis de sa fiancée.

Lorsqu'il se retourna il vu une scène de cauchemar. Anna était allongée face contre terre, les mains ensanglantées, transperçait d'une dague qui lui empêchait tout mouvements, Hao était au dessus d'elle une main planté dans son dos, un sourire sadique et victorieux orné son visage.

Il se précipita immédiatement vers elle dans un cri de rage mais le Spirit Of Fire lui barra la route. Ses amis arrivèrent et commencèrent à ce battre.

Pendant ce temps Hao finissait son travail, laissant juste assez d'énergie à Anna pour la garder en vie. Anna n'avait plus de force, elle se sentait sombrer, elle tenta d'appeler Yoh mais ce ne fut qu'un gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche.

Hao se pencha vers elle **"Dors tranquillement ma petite Anna, lorsque tu te reveillera tout sera fini et tu sera Ma Reine !"**

Anna luttait, elle ne voulait pas sombrer, elle avait trop peur, trop peur de perdre Yoh mais peu à peu le vide l'attirait puis ce fut le vide total...


	4. Chapter 4

Voila le 4ème chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Chap 5 en cours d'écriture

Chapitre 4 :

Lorsque Anna ré ouvrit les yeux, elle fut ébloui par la lumière, visiblement elle avait du dormir longtemps ses yeux avait du mal à rester ouvert.

Elle regarda doucement autour d'elle, où était elle ? elle ne reconnaissait pas la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Anna se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit. La pièce était plutôt grande, bien décoré et garnis de meubles luxueux.

Elle s'approcha d'une des fenêtres pour regarder au dehors.

Le paysage était splendide,elle pouvait voir de magnifiques jardins parsemés de fleur, et au fond une vaste forêt s'étendait à perte de vu. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs par certaines d'être tout à fait réveillée.

Soudain elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, la porte s'ouvra et elle se retourna.

Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang.

Hao était devant elle, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise noire l'a regardant d'un air satisfait.

**"Tu es enfin réveillée ? Pendant un moment je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas épousé une marmotte."** lui dit-il en riant.

**"Qu'est ce que tu raconte Hao arrête tes fantasmes !"** répliqua t-elle sèchement. **"Où sommes nous ? Où est Yoh !"**

**"Tu ne te souviens pas ? Le Shaman Fight est fini, je suis le nouveau Shaman King, et toi ma Reine. " **lui expliqua t-il calmement en parcourant la pièce.** "****Je t'avais prévenue que lorsque tu te réveillerai tout serait terminé."**

Hao se tourna vers elle et s'assit sur le lit en silence, Anna savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas possible, pourtant elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était réel. Peut-être à cause de la façon dont l'air devenais plus lourd, ou peut-être que c'était le regard oppressant de Hao.

Anna ne voulait pas qu'il sache dans quel état de panique elle se trouvait à présent. Elle tentait de garder un visage froid. Pendant un moment, elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle s'enfuit en courrant mais pour aller où ? et il l'a rattraperait de toute manière. La peur lui tétanisée les jambes. Pas un seul instant elle n'avait quittait Hao des n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, son regard fixé sur elle, on pouvait y voir de la fierté. Soudain il se leva du lit avec une grâce inhumaine et s'approcha d'elle.

Anna lui lança un regard intimidant pour l'inciter à ne pas s'approcher plus mais le Shaman parut amusé et arrivé face à il pencha légèrement son corps vers elle essayant de lui faire comprendre dans qu'elle situation elle se trouvait. Il était le prédateur et elle sa proie. Espérer l'intimider d'un regard était stupide.

Enfin, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, sa poitrine touchant presque son corps, de la chaleur en émanait contrairement à la peau de la jeune fille qui sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et les battement de son cœur accéléré sous la panique.

Pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour savoir ce que voulait Hao. Elle pouvait le voir, le sentir clairement. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur elle.

Malgré l'envie de s'enfuir Anna était pétrifié de peur. Sans plus attendre, Hao s'inclina légèrement et laissa ses lèvres caresser la joue de la jeune fille. Il appuya ses bras contre le mur pour l'enfermé et plongea sa tête dans son cou.

**"Non !" **souffla t-elle

Hao releva sa tête pour la regarder étonné. La voix si froide d'Anna n'avait était qu'un murmure, suppliant de s'écarter d'elle.

**"Et bien que se passe t-il ? La grand Anna Kyoyama aurait elle peur ? Je croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien" l**ui chuchota t-il à l'oreille en se moquant.

Sans plus attendre, il baissa légèrement la tête et appuya sa bouche contre son cou. Le goût de la peau d'Anna le fit tressaillir un instant, et il fut forcé de résister à l'envie de planter ses dents dans sa chair,.

Anna ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Un sentiment de chaleur parcourait maintenant son corps. Ses jambes pouvait céder sous son poids à tout moment et son rythme cardiaque accélérait de plus belle.

Subitement elle réalisa et avec un sifflement de colère, elle poussa Hao en arrière, et le gifla violemment.

Hao sentit ses dents se planter dans sa langue, puis un petit filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Avec un mouvement rapide, il se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui avait l'air impassible, ses épaules en arrière et le dos droit, elle devait essayer d'être intimidante ce qui amusa le Shaman.

En effet Hao arrivait à voir à travers le visage froid et fière d'Anna qu'elle avait peur. Et il y avait de quoi ! Il pouvait voir que malgrés les poings serrés de la jeune Itako ses jambes étaient parcourus de légers tremblements, sa respiration était saccadée et lorsqu'il fixa son regard, il pu apercevoir une mince couche de sueur qui couvrait son visage. Et surtout inconsciement, elle était resté collé contre le mur dans le but de se tenir le plus éloigné possible de lui.

Délibérément il inclina son visage, regardant la jeune fille tendu qui à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, serré un peu plus les dents, comme une réaction en chaîne. Petit à petit elle se calma et sa colère se dissipa lentement .

Anna, qui s'était calmée, observa la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Pendant un moment elle oublia de respirer. Son souffle littéralement bloquer par une boule dans sa gorge. Elle se sentait prise au piège lorsque d'un coup elle sentit la chaleur de la main que Hao venait de poser sur sa joue. Il retira avec une douceur incroyable, les traces de sueur de la peau de la jeune itako puis retira une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

Anna saisit le poignet de Hao et serra ses doigts autour, le forçant à écarter sa main de son visage, pourtant il ne bougea pas.

"Non" murmura Hao fermement un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Anna remarqua que quelques choses avait changer dans son expression, il avait l'air amusé, mais elle pouvait voir dans son regard que ses intentions étaient pourtant sérieuses.

Avant qu'elle ne put réagir, il libéra son poignet de l'emprise d'Anna, ferma délicatement ses doigts autour du poing tendu de l'itako.

Inexplicablement, cette douceur inattendu fit frissonné Anna qui sentis son cœur de nouveaux s'emballer, ses jambes tremblèrent et elle failli s'écroulait à genou sous cette sensation de délicieux frisson qui saisissaient son corps mince.**  
**

**"Qu'est-ce tu veux de moi?" ** Souffla t-elle, luttant pour garder son sang froid.**  
**

Le garçon leva les sourcils, pendant un instant Anna eu l'impression qu'il n'avait pas compris ses mot mais sans prévenir, Hao s'approcha de son visage. Ses lèvre vinrent se poser sur celle de la jeune fille. Il laissa sa bouche glisser sur sa joue, son souffle caressant sa peau.

**"Tout"**

Les yeux d'Anna s'agrandire de frayeur face à cette révélation.

Satisfait de cette réaction, Hao s'empara subitement des lèvres de l'itako ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire.


End file.
